Revival (canción)
Revival es la canción que abre el álbum Revival, segundo álbum en solitario de la cantante estadounidense Selena Gomez. Un snippet de la canción fue reproducido en el Revival Event en Los Angeles el día 16 de Septiembre de 2015. Según una entrevista en Twitter, Selena Gomez nombró a la canción "Revival" como una de las más importantes del álbum, porque se trata sobre lo que ella ha estado gastando sus últimos dos años, sus experiencias y sus sentimientos. Letra Letra original= I dive into the future But I'm blinded by the sun I'm reborn in every moment So who knows what I'll become I feel like I've awakened lately The chains around me are finally breaking I've been under self-restoration I'm becoming my own salvation Showing up, no more hiding, hiding The light inside me is bursting, shining It's my, my, my time to butterfly What I've learned is so vital More than just survival This is my revival This is a revival Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Revival Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Revival I'll walk through the fire, I'll begin again I'll burn through my skin Cause I, cause I wanna feel it Reaching for the truth, not afraid to lose What shattered through me like a rifle was a revival I admit, it's been painful, painful But I'll be honest, I'm grateful, grateful It's my, my, my time to realize What I've learned is so vital More than just survival This is my revival This is a revival Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Revival Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Revival This won't take too long, you'll see I'm just tryna get to me, ooh What shattered through me like a rifle was a revival What I've learned is so vital More than just survival This is my revival This is a revival Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Revival Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Revival What I've learned is so vital More than just survival This is my revival This is a revival |-|Letra traducida= Me sumerjo hacia el futuro Pero estoy cegada por el sol Soy renacida cada momento Y entonces quien sabe en que me convertiré Siente que he despertado últimamente Las cadenas alrededor de mi finalmente se estan rompiendo He estado bajo auto restauracion Me he convertido en mi propia salvacion Luciéndome explayándome, no mas me escondo, escondo La luz dentro de mi esta explorando, brillando Es mi, es mi tiempo de volar como mariposa lo que he aprendido es tan vital mas que solo supervivencia esto es mi resurgimiento esto es un resurgimiento Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh resurgimiento Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh resurgimiento Caminare por el fuego, empezare de Nuevo Me quemare a través de mi piel Porque, porque quiero sentirlo Lo que despedazo a través de mi como un rifle fue un resurgimiento Lo admito, ha sido doloroso, doloroso Pero sere honesta, estoy agradecida, agradecida Es mi es mi tiempo de darme cuenta lo que he aprendido es tan vital mas que solo supervivencia esto es mi resurgimiento esto es un resurgimiento Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh resurgimiento Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh resurgimiento Esto no tomara mucho, ya verás Solo intento llegar a mi, ooh Lo que me despedazo como un rifle fue un resurgimiento Lo que he aprendido es tan vital mas que solo supervivencia esto es mi resurgimiento esto es un resurgimiento Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh resurgimiento Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh resurgimiento Lo que he aprendido es tan vital Mas que solo supervivencia Esto es mi resurgimiento, esto es mi resurgimiento Esto es un resurgimiento Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Categoría:Canciones